Armin's Crush-An ArminXMikasa Fanfic
by MetroidFANBOY51
Summary: Takes place after season 1 of the anime. Armin is sitting on a rooftop the night after Eren defeats the Female Titan when he realizes that...he has a crush on Mikasa! Now Armin must keep his feelings in check as the war with the Titans rages on. Main pairing is ArminXMikasa. Secondary pairing is ErenXAnnie. Rated T.


**Armin's Crush-An ArminXMikasa Fanfic**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. BTW this takes place after season 1, so spoiler alert for those of you who haven't seen the episodes. (Seriously though, it's been a year, you should've seen them by now!) Also just so you know this is going to be written from a first person perspective. Normal text is simply normal text, bold text is for signs or papers and things like that, and italicized text is for thoughts inside of a character's head. **

Armin's POV

_I still can't believe it. We won. After a long, hard struggle, during which we watched thousands of our comrades in the Survey Corps get literally stomped on by the Female Titan, we finally managed to capture it…capture her. It had become clear earlier on that the Female Titan was none other than Annie Leonhart. I knew her from my training, she was a member of the 104__th__ Trainees Squad, and once she graduated she joined the Military Police. I didn't really know her that well; she was more of an acquaintance if anything; but I still couldn't help but feel sorry that we had to fight her. Then again, I'm not the only one who initially didn't want to fight Annie; my best friend, Eren Yeager, the hero who had battled valiantly against Annie in Titan form, who saved us all from dying a horrible death, was initially unable to fight her, and I'm sure that Eren was probably sad about it now that Annie was frozen. Why? Well, no one really knew. Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister and another childhood friend of mine, had suggested that Eren had feelings for her, but could that be true? If so, then he must be pretty shaken up, right? I wonder…_

My train of thought was cut short rather abruptly when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I was currently sitting on top of a rooftop, my legs dangling off the roof of the particular building I was sitting on. I then turned my head to look up, trying to see who was there. When I looked up, I saw Mikasa standing above me. She then spoke.

"Hey Armin, have you seen Eren? I can't find him anywhere."

I then sighed. Mikasa was a great fighter, possibly the greatest fighter living inside the Walled City, her performance was only outdone by that of Captain Levi and Commander Erwin, but she's always had a weak link: her devotion to Eren. Ever since the wall fell and Eren's mother died, Mikasa had always taken it upon herself to watch over him and make sure he was alright, and more often than not, it either ended up ticking off Eren and making him mad at her, or it put her in a dangerous situation with a Titan. I then decided to respond to her question.

"No, I haven't seen him since the battle. In fact, the last time I saw Eren in human form was in the tunnel."

Mikasa then responded.

"Well, I guess I should go look for him then. Hey, you should get back to the barracks and celebrate, we just beat the Female Titan for crying out loud."

I then responded.

"Yeah, I guess I could go. Bye."

"Bye."

I then watched as Mikasa used her 3D-manuever gear to swing from rooftop to rooftop as she searched for her brother, thinking to myself as I watched her.

_Look at her go. She's so graceful. And pretty…WAIT DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! Or rather, think that? What the heck is going on? Did I just say that Mikasa's pretty? I mean, she kinda is but…OH MY GOD! I HAVE A CRUSH ON MIKASA! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! Wait, why am I asking myself, I have no idea. Should I tell anyone? No, definitely not, that would be stupid. Well, maybe I could at least tell Eren, I mean, he is my best friend and…Mikasa's brother…yeah there's no way that happening, either. I think I should go back to the barracks, get some rest, and clear my head. It has been a pretty long day. _

I then stood up and turned around before heading back to the barracks. I then walked inside the building and walked down to the bunk I shared with Eren before laying down on the bottom, where I had slept every night since I'd joined the military. I then allowed myself to close my eyes, and I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**End Note: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the slightly short chapter, anyway if you have any thoughts/ideas/constructive criticism or just wanna shout out something random, leave a review. Alright, until next time, stay cool and spread the awesomeness of ArminXMikasa throughout the entire world. **


End file.
